


Boys, Bows, and Bondage

by madrefiero



Series: Boys, Braids, and Bondage [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Clint is also a size queen, Cock Warming, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Endgame never happened, Kinktober, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Sub Thor (Marvel), everyone is alive and lives in the tower, mention of bucky barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Thor stood easily, muscles flexing and testing the strength of the knots. Only his upper body was bound. Clint needed his lower half free for what he had planned tonight. He'd gotten himself hard just planning it out, and executing the first part had him straining in his jeans. He felt the god's eyes on him and smirked, flexing a little for show. He wasn't a big as Thor, but he knew he was attractive. His worn out jeans hung dangerously low on his hips, the button undone for easy access later."Where are we going?""I know you like watching me shoot, so I thought I'd take you to the range tonight.""What if someone sees?" Confusion flashed across Thor's face quickly, his cheeks heating to a beautiful shade of pink."Then they see."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I'm working on, but it is absolutely fine as a standalone fic. Chapter 2 will be an epilogue that ties this into the series, but I wont post that until I have the first part of the series up. This first chapter is essential the whole fic. Thanks to candycanedarcy for being my cheerleader and giving me feedback on ideas. ILU!

He took his time with the binding, let the familiar routine of tying knots and looping the purple ropes intricately around Thor's muscled form settle him into the headspace he needed. Into the headspace Thor needed him in. He checked and rechecked the tension, making certain it was tight, but not to the point of injury. Sure, Thor was an actual god with superhuman strength, but Clint took his role as a Dominant very seriously, and taking care of his submissive was his top priority. He let his calloused fingers trail over taut muscles and tanned skin, smiling as Thor melted against his touch. 

"Color?"

"Green."

Thor's normally booming voice was low and husky. He always responded quickly once Clint got the ropes out, and tonight was no exception. Thor was half-hard before he even finished the chest harness, and by the time Clint gave a hard tug on the last in a long line of knots that bound his arms behind his back from shoulder to wrist, he had precome beading on the head of his cock. It made Clint glad he put the ring on him. Sure, he had a ridiculously short refractory period, but Clint didn't want to make too big of a mess tonight. At least not until later. 

"Fucking beautiful. Baby, you look perfect all tied up like this."

Clint circled him once, inspecting his rope work, then ran his fingers over the intricate braids that adorned Thor's hair. The braids added another level to the aesthetic, and Thor was just so gorgeous Clint couldn't resist capturing the moment. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo for his collection. Satisfied, he ran a final length of rope through chest harness he'd created with knots, then placed a soft kiss against Thor's temple and gave the rope a tug.

"I need you to stand up, baby, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I can stand."

Thor stood easily, muscles flexing and testing the strength of the knots. Only his upper body was bound. Clint needed his lower half free for what he had planned tonight. He'd gotten himself hard just planning it out, and executing the first part had him straining in his jeans. He felt the god's eyes on him and smirked, flexing a little for show. He wasn't a big as Thor, but he knew he was attractive. His worn out jeans hung dangerously low on his hips, the button undone for easy access later. 

"Where are we going?"

"I know you like watching me shoot, so I thought I'd take you to the range tonight."

"What if someone sees?" Confusion flashed across Thor's face quickly, his cheeks heating to a beautiful shade of pink.

"Then they see."

Clint shrugged easily and opened the door to the hallway. He knew no one would see. He knew JARVIS had taken care to secure their route to the range beforehand, and would make sure no one walked in on them, but Thor didn't know. Judging by the way his cock twitched, he wouldn't mind if they did. Hmm, he'd file that away for later.

"Still green, baby?"

"Still green."

"Good. That's real good. You're always so good for me when I tie you up."

Clint took his time walking to the range, letting Thor wonder as the seconds ticked by if someone would walk by and see him all trussed up. When Clint finally opened the door for him, he was almost sure there was a twinge of disappointment on Thor's face. Clint just smirked to himself, thinking he may have to plan for someone to accidentally-on-purpose see them one day if Thor was amenable to the idea of being caught. Clint suspected he might be. 

He led Thor over to his favorite place on the range and removed the makeshift leash he'd used on their short walk. Once again, Clint ran his hands over the places where Thor's muscles strained against the ropes. He circled him more than once, placing rogue kisses on various spots of skin as he did. He dipped his head and drug his teeth across Thor's nipple, letting his hand brush across the head of his cock. Thor groaned, his hips twitching toward Clint's hand. Clint gathered the precome onto his thumb and held it up to Thor's mouth, pushing it into his mouth. Thor swirled his tongue around it, licking the digit clean and chasing it with his mouth as Clint withdrew. 

"You like having something in your mouth, don't you? Is that what you want?"

"Please, Clint," He nodded, trying his best to lean into Clint without throwing both of them off balance. 

Clint pressed a filthy kiss to his mouth, then pulled away just as Thor's breath hitched. He pushed him down onto his knees and signed for him to stay, then made his way to his locker. He grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows and walked back to stand in front of Thor. He held up the strap in the quiver, looking at him expectantly.

"Open up, baby. I want you to hold my quiver and watch me while I practice."

Thor took the strap between his teeth, holding it securely enough that Clint could pull arrows from it without him dropping it. His whole body tensed each time Clint took an arrow, holding as still as possible, and he looked absolutely perfect. Clint fired a few easy shots to warm up, then settled into an easy rhythm. He occasionally caressed Thor's face, or trailed his fingers across his collarbones, down his neck, or over a nipple. To Thor's credit he held steady despite Clint toying with him, despite the rapid pull of arrow after arrow from the quiver and the way he couldn't stop himself from drooling around the strap. It was only once the quiver was empty that Clint put his bow down and took the quiver from Thor. 

"You can stretch your jaw if you need to, baby. You were perfect."

Clint put the bow away and retrieved his crossbow instead. He had another way in mind to keep Thor's mouth occupied, and his bow would definitely get in the way. The crossbow would be at an angle that wouldn't be a problem. He positioned himself close enough to the table that he could grab arrows without moving much, but so the table was off to one side. 

"Can you come over here, baby? I want you to do something for me, okay? I want to do a little work with my crossbow, and I want you to hold my cock in your mouth while I do it."

He motioned Thor over and cupped his chin, running a calloused thumb over his bottom lip. Thor turned to catch his thumb, sucking so obscenely it almost tempted Clint to abandon his plan and fuck his mouth. He would be so pretty with his mouth stretched out around Clint's cock. It would be a shame to mess up those braids though. Clint tugged Thor forward until his face was nearly pressed against his crotch, then picked up his crossbow and loaded it. 

"Can you open my zipper with your mouth? I bet you can, you're so good with your mouth, baby. I want you to get my dick out and put it in your mouth, then hold it there until I say stop, okay? Color?"

"Gods," he spoke under his breath, looking up at Clint wide-eyed and wanton. "I am green."

Clint got in his shooting stance and took aim, then fired without another word. He shot slow and steady, sparing only the occasional glance down at Thor as he worked diligently to get the zipper down. He got it open, then set about tugging Clint's jeans down with his teeth. Everything he did had his face rubbing him through his jeans. Clint bit his lip and fired again, taking a deep, steadying breath when he was finally enveloped in Thor's warm, wet, mouth. 

Thor sat stoically with the weight of Clint on his tongue, and when Clint turned or moved to reload his crossbow he shifted, chasing his cock. Clint fired several shots as quickly as he could, hitting bullseyes from almost impossible angles, occasionally leaning or twisting to make the shot. He moved dutifully with each change in Clint's position, his muscles rippling as he held himself as still as possible. With all his arrows spent, Clint turned his attention to Thor. 

"Your mouth is so warm, baby. You're doing so well holding my cock in your mouth." He cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb back and forth affectionately. "You look so pretty with your hair braided. Did Bucky do that for you? He did such a good job, didn't he?"

Thor couldn't do much more than grunt and whimper in response, his mouth wonderfully full of Clint's dick. He whined something that may have been the word "please" and Clint smiled, pushing his hips forward until Thor choked a little and his eyes began to water. He pulled out and let him breathe, then did it several more times before he pulled out completely. 

"Color?"

"Green, Clint." Thor rasped, his voice slightly hoarse from holding his mouth open for so long.

"Good. Now, be good and stand up for me, can you do that? I want you to walk over to the bench and sit down. You can take your time and stretch your legs if you need to. Okay?"

Clint made a show of stripping off his jeans off while Thor stood up and stretched. He gave his dick a few strokes, then did the same to his lover. Thor's cock was angry and red, aching for release, and it was fucking huge. Clint loved how big he was. Thor's cock wasn't just long, it was thick too, and Clint couldn't wait to have it up his ass. He'd always been a bit of a size queen, but Thor had ruined him for other men. No one would ever compare to the actual god he shared a bed with. 

Clint grabbed the lube out his locker and prepped himself, making sure Thor's eyes were on him. He moaned like a goddamn porn star while he teased his hole, fucking himself with two fingers. Thor had precome leaking from the tip of his cock, and he'd been aroused for so long, his hips rocked against nothing, his body desperately searching for some kind of relief. When Clint added. Third finger, Thor moaned along with him, subconsciously moving in time with Clint's thrusts, unable to touch himself with his arms still bound behind himself

"Are you ready for me baby? Sit down on the bench and let me fuck myself on that giant cock of yours."

"Please," Thor's voice was strained, every muscle in his body tightening with need. 

Clint would almost bet that a rogue thunderstorm would be churning outside, and didn't that just stroke his ego. He got off as much on Thor giving him this much power over him as he did from getting railed by his massive dick. He hummed and withdrew his fingers and lubed Thor up until he was nice and slick, squeezing and twisting around the tip. 

"I'm going to take the ring off of you now, but I don't want you to come yet, got it?

"I will not come until you say."

"And if you get close and need me to slow down or stop, what do you say?"

"Yellow or red."

"But you won't need to say that, I know you won't. You've been so good for me tonight, baby. If you can do what I say and not come, then I'll give you a reward after I've gotten off."

Thor just nodded and Clint reached out, running the back of his hand down the side of Thor's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him reverently. He loved the power play and the way he could feel Thor inside him hours after they finished, but above all that, he loved Thor himself. He let his lips linger while he climbed onto the bench and sat straddling Thor's lap facing him. He lined himself up, and lowered himself onto his cock so slowly it was maddening. 

"Jesus fuck, baby. Fuck, you're so big. You stretch me out so good."

Clint had his face pressed against Thor's neck, mumbling praises between obscene moans. Once he was fully seated and filled to the brim, he stilled and kissed him again. While every part of his body wanted nothing more than to ride him hard and fast, Clint also knew he needed to give himself a chance to adjust. He sat like that for a few seconds, then gave a tentative rock of his hips. One of these days, Clint was going to have Thor hold a camera and film while he got railed into next week. Just the thought made him clench around Thor's cock. Thor's hips shifted forward, but with his arms still tied behind his back, he couldn't get leverage to thrust up into Clint. Clint paused his kisses to bite him sharply on the lip.

"I've got you, baby, you don't gotta move. Just let me ride you, m'kay?"

Clint pushed himself up, then sank back down, angling his hips so that the tip of Thor's cock hit his prostate. He did it again and again, taking his time to build himself up slowly. He kept his eyes on his lover, stealing kisses even while he moved faster with every stroke of his hips. It wasn't long before Clint was bouncing up and down on Thor's dick, driving both of them wild with a desperate need for release. The harder Clint chased his orgasm, the more he talked, babbling almost nonsensically.

"You feel so good inside me, baby. You're doing so good. M'gonna come so hard...gonna come all over both of us. You're beautiful with my come on your skin."

Thor made a punched out sound, his skin flushed and overheated, glistening with sweat and fuck he was beautiful. Aww, heart. Clint pressed himself flush against Thor's chest, his own cock trapped between them while he fucked himself senseless onThor's dick. The friction was tight and hot, the perfect accompaniment to the way his hole was stretched wide. It was just the right side of too much, and it wasn't long before he was gasping for breath. He bucked against Thor wildly, coming hard with a broken sob. His senses were overwhelmed and his body was thrumming in the most magnificent way. He would never get tired of how much pleasure could be wrung from his body by the man still buried deep inside him.

"Fuck, baby, you did so good. I knew you could do it. I knew you wouldn't come. Do you want your reward now?"

Thor only nods, pupils blow so wide his eyes barely have the smallest hint of blue. Thunder cracks outside, so loud Clint can feel it in his bones.

"Is that for me? For your reward, I'll let you choose how you get to come. Anything you want, baby. My ass, my mouth, my hands...anything, just let me get you out of these ropes first."

"Not yet. I wish to wear the ropes back to your room. I wish to come first, to fill you up and mark you mine."

Clint damn near swooned at the gravely plea. He would give him whatever he wanted, and if Thor wanted him just this, that's exactly what he would have. Clint was riding him again a second later, his own spent cock too sensitive and still trapped between them. He clung to Thor, letting him leave deep bruises down the side of his throat where he sucked greedily. He was so good all night, and rock hard for so long that it only took another minute before he came with a growl and a flash of lightning outside that made the lights flicker. Thor groaned against his skin, and all Clint could do was try to catch his breath.

Clint managed to pry himself away from Thor's lap, then helped him stand as well. He cleaned himself off and wiggled back into his Jean's. He was about to wipe the come off of Thor's abdomen, when he stopped to admire him. He really was the most beautiful person Clint had ever seen. Flushed pink and fucked out and covered in Clint's come? He was breathtaking. Clint snapped another picture with his phone, then wiped him down and strung the spare length of rope back through the knot over Thor's chest for the walk back to his room. While Clint had cleared the way there with JARVIS, he hadn't asked him to clear the walk back.

"What if someone sees?" Clint threw Thor's earlier words back at him. 

"Then they see."


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This simply ties the fic into a series that is in process of being written. Enjoy!

Later that night after Clint gently untied Thor, after he massaged and kissed every place where the ropes dug into his skin, and after a luxurious soak in the tub, they curled up together on the couch. Clint was tucked against Thor's side with the larger man's arm curled around him. Clint played with the end of some of the small braids in Thor's hair while an episode of Dog Cops played in the background. 

"Bucky sure did a great job on your hair today. He's getting really good at it." Clint smiled fondly when he mentioned him, casually looking down at the various colors painted on his nails from where Bucky had practiced doing that as well. 

"Aye. His skills rival those in Asgard." Thor had the same tender look on his face as Clint at the mention of the former Winter Soldier. "He seems to be doing better as well."

While Bucky wasn't outgoing by any means, he at least wasn't hiding from the team. He'd started taking turns with Clint when it came to painting Natasha's nails, and even joined them all on movie night. He still didn't talk much to the group outside of when his hands were occupied, but it was progress, no matter how slow. He'd even taken to having conversations with Nat fairly regularly. Granted, he only spoke in Russian to her, so no one outside of Clint understood what they were saying. 

Bucky was most himself when he was with Clint and Thor. The first time he smiled at them, really smiled, Clint's heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. No wonder Sergeant Barnes had the reputation of being a ladies man back in the 40s. No one could resist a smile like that, man, woman, or god. The three of them were together more than not during downtime, and Clint thought even that wasn't enough. Deep down, he knew he'd fallen for Bucky Barnes along the way, and he suspected Thor felt the same.

"What if we…" 

"I think we should…"

"Ask him to join us." The two of them turned to face one another and spoke at nearly the same time. God, Clint loved this man and how often they actually were on the same page. 

"Only when he is ready." Thor pulled Clint into his lap.

"If he is ever ready. And if he never is," Clint frowned at the thought, but it was a very real possibility. "Then we'll keep things as they are. We'll love him any way he'll let us."


End file.
